The Bracelet
by IzzieGS
Summary: i found a beautiful bracelet that i found had crazy powers. it let me teleport anywhere i wanted. so one day when i wish i could teleport to my favorite show's world, i do. that's when all the craziness started...
1. Prologue

**The Bracelet**

Prologue

I'm normal. I've got a normal life, a normal sister, and normal parents. Nothing's strange, or out of order. Not even the slightest bit unusual. Well… it was.

I _was_ normal. I _had _a normal life. Now _everything's _unusual. _Everything's _strange or out of order. Everything _was _normal. Until that one day…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey every one! Was up? First story ever and here's chapter one! You may be wondering… Phinibella later! I swear I've already written it. I don't know how much chapters I can poste tonight but I'll put as much as I can. Next chapter will have co-hosts yay! I won't say who they are but I bet you can guess. Well, on with the story.**

It was completely normal. I was home from school and about to start reading. I loved reading anything. Books, magazines, news, newspaper, you name it. But I got really hooked on fan fiction. It was so cool. It was like seeing the characters from a show without having to wait for the new episodes. I walked into my room, grabbed my iPod, and plopped down on the couch. As I started reading, I noticed a cool bracelet. I put it on and started to admire the beauty of it. When I started reading again, I wondered what it would be like in the story. Then, I got hungry, so I had a muffin. Well, actually, I looked at the big gems on my bracelet, wanted food, and found myself in the kitchen. 'When did I walk in here?' I wondered. I decided I must of walked in here without out realizing it, so I just shrugged and walked out to continue my reading.

**Yes! First one down! Can't wait! Am I really gonna do this? Am I really gonna shove some random person into the crazy world of Phineas and Ferb? Yes, yes I am. 'Cause that's what I do. Well. See you again in a little bit! Bye! Review! Like!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: hey everybody I got my two co-hosts, Phineas and Isabella! Virtual hug if you guessed them! (*.*) Yay!**

**Isabella: hey guys, watcha doin?**

**Phineas: about to start reading the story.**

**Me: yeah so…. Oops forgot something!**

**Phineas: we do not belong to her!**

**Me: no, no you do not. You guys all belong to Disney. Except Bella!**

**Isabella: that's not me!**

**Me: no it's me**

**(The curtain falls as the show begins…)**

I thought long and hard about how I badly I wished I could meet the characters in my story. I wished, and wished, and wished. Then, suddenly, the world started to shift and turn. I wanted the shifting to stop. It hurt my eyes. Then, it did stop. The place around me seemed oddly, familiar. 'I've seen this before! It was in the…' I didn't allow myself to finish that sentence because I was interrupted by children coming in the yard.

My conclusion was confirmed when I saw the three children. The girl, and the two boys. They were brothers. Step-brothers to be exact. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. When I finally recovered from my shock they started to go inside. I stopped them just in time. "Wait. Don't go." They heard me and turned around. The one closest to me, the smaller of the two boys (that's Phineas. I don't know which bro is older so I go by size. Phineas is short), walked towards me with a confused expression. I knew this boy's name was Phineas Flynn, so I decided to try and freak him out. "Hey Phineas, can I ask you something?" the look on his face was priceless. "How do you know my name?" he asked carefully. "Let me explain…" I started. Explain, what? I had no idea.

**Me: and done!**

**Phineas; you're freaking me out…**

**Me; oh I know Phineas, I know**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Me: yo, yo what up?**

**Phineas: really?**

**Me: yeah and I never asked you**

**Phineas: don't put me in the shed**

**Me: LOL. That was an inside joke. If you've ever read that story (I forgot what the name of the story) you should be laughing really hard.**

**Phineas: it's not funny!**

**Me; yeah, you're right….**

**Phineas; yeah….**

**Me: it's hilarious! Hahahahaha!**

**On with the story!**

**Phineas: She still does not own us!**

**Me: nope! That's Disney's job. My job is to make you do stuff in the story people are going read now!**

I had just finished explaining everything and finding answers to some of my questions. The bracelet I found allows me to teleport anywhere I want to. After lots of practice ,and lots of ending up in strange places, I finally got it mastered. I lived 21 million light years away, in a world where the people around me were just cartoon characters. When I explained that to the guys, they thought I was lying. I showed them the beginning of the first episode. I didn't show to far because they would have seen Perry .I did not want that to happen. Phineas was still in shock when I realized this was gonna take a while to get used to.

**That's it! Yay! Next chapter has some Phinbella! Hazza! Well remember**

**Review, Like, Constructive Criticism is allowed. I will also allow flames they will drown in my water. So yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Me: 'ello peoples. What's up? I know it is like eleven thirty at night but whatever. My sis is watching Phineas and Ferb while I write about them. This is my last chapter of the night so yeah. Some Phinibella.**

**Phineas: what's that? **

**Me: Oh you'll know soon enough…**

I went over to Isabella's house and we talked about how much I knew because of the how. We laughed about how it was like I had been there every day but I just met them that day. She finally realized something I knew we would come across soon. "You know, don't you?" about your crush on Phineas? Yeah, everyone does." It started getting late so I decided to go home. There was a mirror on the wall and saw something I both did and didn't want to see. I saw a blur which must have been a person running. Worse, I knew that person had heard mine and Isabella's conversation. And the worst part, that person had bright red hair. And that person was Phineas.

**Me: UH OH! I think Phineas just found out what Phinibella means**

**Phineas: ISABELLA LIKES ME?**

**Me: uhhhh yeah….**

**Isabella: OMG! HE HEARD US?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Phineas and Isabella: uhh (they both blush and laugh nervously)**

**Me: Let's give them some privacy….**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone Phineas is in shock still so he can't make it. Isabella is at a fireside girl meeting and also added that she would not be joining us until things worked out with her and Phineas. LOL. Well, I would like to say thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91 for your advice. I tried to make this chapter longer so yeah! I still don't own Phineas and Ferb characters. All I own is Bella and the plot. R&R. start story in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**

I couldn't decide if I should follow Phineas or talk to Isabella. I finally picked the latter thinking Ferb can handle Phineas. For now. I walked into the _very_ pink room with a nervous smile on my face .Isabella noted this and immediately started to get worried. What's wrong? What is it?" she asked me. She started to shake more than Pinky so I motioned for her sit down on her bed. She did and I sat next to her. "Someone came to visit you, but they just left." "Who?" I could see how worried she got and I thought about how she might get who I was talking about. I knew I had to tell her who it was, but how? Those movies are right; stuff like this is very stressful. I looked out the nearest window to see Phineas sitting on the curb. He looked like he was deep in thought. He probably was, he did just find out his best friend had a crush on him. "Look out the window. He's down there." I know that as soon as I said 'he' she had a small heart attack. She looked out, but of course it started raining so she couldn't see who it was. He didn't stand up, or move at all, for that matter. He just sat out in the rain. I wondered if Ferb knew he was out there. He probably thought he was inside, still his oblivious self. But he wasn't. He was out there, getting soaked to the bone. Isabella noticed the figure wasn't moving so she did the sensible thing, she got an umbrella and went to go talk to him.

When she exited her house, though, he stood up and ran to his house. She saw where he ran and her suspicions were confirmed. She knew then that Phineas had her about her crush on him. I saw Isabella's expression change a lot **(A.N. if you're** **wondering, I walked outside with Isabella). **I decided now would be a nice time to head home. I knew at least three people that had a lot of thinking to do. Me being one of them.

Phineas was confused. I could tell. He hadn't said anything all day. He didn't even know I was there in his house. It still was raining. It hadn't even let up the slightest bit. I knew who was behind this. It was a certain secret agent's nemesis. Just as I thought that, I saw perry walk through the room. I acted as though I didn't see him and kept an eye on him at the same time. He walked into the kitchen, and I followed silently. He stood up on his hind legs and put on his signature fedora. "Caught 'ya" he seemed shocked and scared he got caught. "try to be more careful next time, agent P" he seemed even more freaked out when I called him by his agent name. I told him I've known his secret for six and I also promised I wouldn't tell anyone his secret. He believed me and tipped his hat. "You do know Doof is doing this right?" he smiled when he heard that. I think he was thinking about how he might have a new partner, conditionally. I had to smile to myself. I knew Perry totally trusted me. "See you there." He was confused about what I said, I could tell, but he just jump into one of the many tunnels leading to his headquarters. I decided then that Phineas wasn't going to move so why not go fight an evil pharmacist? I then teleported to the hover craft I knew was floating over Danville.

**Yeah that was way longer than the last few chapters. 618 words! Yeah! See you later. Next chapter is a fight scene. Against Ferb; not. It's against Doof. There might be some more Phinbella. I don't know. See you later! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I am here now!**

**(Audience is silent)**

**And Phineas and Ferb are here!**

**(Crowd erupts in applause)**

**It's a shame I don't own them. Continue reading…**

I found a secret spot and hid. I was going to watch the battle and only interfere if I was needed. Perry walked right into a trap I know he saw. I almost laughed out loud, but that would have blown my cover. Doof was explaining his backstory until Perry let a frightened growl. I noticed he was falling off the edge, so I jumped over to him and pulled him back up. Doing so blew my cover, and Doof saw me. I got into a fighting stance and readied myself. A battle was about to begin. It started when I ran up and kicked Doofenshmirtz in the knee. Perry pushed him in the nose (of course). And together we blew up the rain-inator and then safely landed the hovercraft near the Flynn-Fletcher house. Perry and I raced to the house and though I beat him, it wasn't by much. That platypus is fast! Little did we know that Doof saw us.

I was right. So completely totally right. Phineas had not moved at all the entire time we were gone. I looked over at Perry and he handed me twenty bucks. How he got it, I have no idea. What? We betted on the way here. Phineas didn't even notice Perry was still wearing his fedora. Perry didn't seem to notice either. I decided not to tell him, even though I knew if Perry was caught, and they figured out I knew, I was dead. I decided to wake up the youngest Flynn so I got a bucket of water (I have no idea how it got in the living room) and poured it on him. He snapped out of his thinking and stared at me. I can't usually read eyes, (unless they belong to Ferb) but I know Phineas' said "What is going on?" I stayed silent. Whenever things got awkward, stressful, or confusing, I go into Ferb mode. Just stay silent. Phineas got the message and decided to look around the room at the pictures on the wall. Perry just happened to be standing in the way of one of the pictures, in secret agent mode. Phineas saw his pet-that-doesn't-do-much standing on his hind legs wearing hat. He passed out right on the couch. Him in shock was weird, but that was hilarious! I started laughing uncontrollably. Perry threw a pillow at me because of that. He may be a platypus, but he has a strong arm. The throw knocked the wind out of me. I looked at Perry and we both had the same thought, "Phineas sure has a lot to think about."

**437 words of drama! Who liked it?**

**(crowd raises all their hands)**

**Then comment on my story so it can get better! This is only my first story. I should be posting a new story soon. Just some of my favorite Phineas and Ferb songs in one-shot form. ****The wonderful world of songs P+F style!**** Check it out! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey people. I am now going to respond to comments.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: thanks I'll try to make them longer**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me**

**RunRunLittlePanda: that will be explained later this chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot that you take time to view. I don't care if it's flames.**

**On with the story.**

Perry and I had just defeated Doof again and were heading out. He said something about making a spy-inator for his bird watching club. Whatever. Soon after we left he laughed loudly. "They'll never suspect I know about those boys. I will make them evil! And I know just the way to get them…" He started devising an evil plan. "I can get those kids when they least expect it… I need someone to get them for me though…" "DAD! I'm gonna hang out with my friend! Don't do anything too evil when I'm gone!" Heinz got an idea. Which friend dear?" he hoped she would say she was going to hang out with that Ferb kid. "Ferb!" she yelled. "Perfect," he whispered.

All of us were unaware of the conversation between the Doofenshmirtzs. Vanessa seemed a little odd when she came over. It was probably because of a few things. One of them was she was probably nervous that if we found out who her dad was, we would ditch her. We weren't like that and I planned on telling her that later. The second fact was that I knew her name. I knew who she was and I knew all the previous times her and Ferb had met. No one noticed that Vanessa was acting different, though. We were all still trying to wake up Phineas. I still thought it was unfair that everyone had to lose their memories. Maybe Phineas was getting his memories back. I was going to talk to Major Monogram and see if I could convince him to be okay with that. I probably could. I have a way with words.

Just as I started planning what I was going to say, something interrupted my thoughts. It was Phineas talking. He was mumbling to himself. I woke him up very easily. It turns out my whistle is _very_ loud. I would have to remember that for later. When he woke up, he stood up, grabbed his sketchbook, and went into his backyard. I remembered Ferb and Vanessa saying they were going to the mall. When I saw that Phineas was absorbed in his drawing, I quickly ran into the house and into Perry's lair. I was going to talk to Monogram.

It took a little while, but I finally got him to let them keep their memories. Monogram said I could give Ferb and Isabella their memories back. And Phineas, if he didn't all ready have his. Perry was in the lair too. He heard our conversation and looked overjoyed. I realized something as we were walking out of the door. "And Candace." He nodded and I smiled. I was happy and unaware of the fact that Doof was planning on how to get Phineas and Ferb right now. I suddenly had the urge to sing. I knew the perfect song.

"He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action"

Perry smiled.

"he's a furry little flat-foot who'll never flinch from a fray-ay-ay"

**I would continue but class is over. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hiya. 'Sup. I am here with another chapter. I ended the last chapter early because computer class ended while I was writing it. Well, here it is. Yay!**

Perry and I were talking about making another animal translator. Well, I was talking, he was signing. It's a good thing I know sign language. We walked into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and found Phineas staring at his newest creation. He saw us talking and walked over to us and clipped something on Perry's collar. "An animal translator. Cool we were just talking about making one." Phineas looked confused. He asked, _"How does that girl know this is an animal translator?" _ I decided to answer him. "Well it is quite simple; you just clipped something on Perry's collar after you saw him in a hat and stand on his hind legs. You would want an explanation. And btw, my name's Bella." That made Phineas look even more scared. "Uhh Bella?" "Yes?" "I never said that out loud." He explained. _"How is she doing that?"_ "Doing what?" I asked, getting curious. "That! How are you reading my mind like that?" I remembered earlier today stealing Doof's tapintosomeone'smind-inator and then clipping it inside my bow. Why not tell Phineas? I tapped into his mind and then sent him a message. _"I have a device that lets me tap into other people minds whenever I want." _"That's weird." Phineas said. Just then, Buford and Baljeet walked in. "What is Dinner Bell?" "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BUFORD AND BALJEET!" I yelled, in my mind of course. I was still in Phineas' head so he heard me. "You really know everyone don't you?" he asked. "Well, yes, yes I do." Then I introduced myself to Buford and Baljeet, and we all randomly broke into song.

"Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well I must say that I'm really quite impressed. But all your permits are in order, don't forget the bricks and mortar, and if you need a power loader, be my guest"

"What if I'm pressed?"

We continued singing until the song was over. Somehow everyone knew the song. It was really weird. Soon Ferb and Vanessa came back and so did Isabella. I have no idea where she went, probably a fire side girls' meeting. "Well hello." Perry said. He was Australian, just like thought he would be. It was weird hearing him talk. Everyone but Phineas, Perry, and I looked shocked and confused as to why Perry could talk. Buford and Baljeet were nowhere to be seen. I just shrugged and looked at Perry who was up on a stage with Phineas. Phineas said he had something to say. _'Please, please, please' "You're still in my mind." _I jumped straight up in the air and then tuned out of Phineas' mind, but not before hearing what he was about to do. I smiled as he started singing. He sang Gittche Gittche Goo. I smiled, knowing he was singing for Isabella. Cute ten year old love. I leaned against the tree and waited until it was mine and Perry's time to go up on the stage. Phineas ran off the stage, only to be stopped by Isabella. "Who's the lucky girl?" "You." Her eyes shined as he told her this. Then they kissed. It was sweet and I could hear Candace going "MOM PHINEAS AND ISABELLA ARE KISSING!" I can tell Linda was rolling her eyes, but I couldn't tell if she believed Candace or not. She probably did.

When it was mine and Perry's turn, we went up to the stage and asked Phineas a simple question. "Do you know the song _Summer (Man Where Do We Begin)_?" "Well yes, yes I do." We nodded at each other and pressed a button on our watches. Suddenly a light blue light cast out all over the yard. Everyone suddenly remembered the second dimension. Including Irving. Which reminded me… "IRVING!" "Yes?" he asked, stepping out from behind a big bush. "STALKER!" I yelled and everyone else started laughing. Then I felt static surge through the air and looked up. Just in time to see the giant plan casting a giant shadow over the back yard.

**Me: That is my first cliff hanger! Yay! Gummy bears! Happy Super Bowl Sunday!**

**Phineas: Yeah!**

**Isabella: Go Patriots!**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE?**

**Phineas: Well, you solved my confusion.**

**Isabella: And you made us start dating**

**Amanda: Yeah Aunt Isabella!**

**Me: AMANDA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY **_**TIME?**_

**Amanda: oops wrong time! Bye!**

**Me: whatever. (In creepy psychic voice) Your relationship suffers in the nearby future.**

**Isabella: NO!**

**Phineas: Uhh Spoiler!**

**Me: Any who… I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or The Super Bowl.**

**But I do own my gummy bears!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! Happy Violentine's Day! (It's a song)**

**I'm gonna respond to comments now.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thank you! Wait no more **

**Isabella012: ikr?**

**DDsweetieMCR: Heyyy Here is the chapter with you in it.**

**Anonomas Chicken: Thank you. I love Gummy Bears.**

**Yay! Oh yeah, btw, DDsweetieMCR plays DD in this story. She actually is my one of my 2 Best Friends in real life. YEAH! Here is the chapter.**

The plane had a spider on the side of it. That made everyone think it was owned by an evil scientist. Perhaps Doof. Then I remembered something one of my BFFs named DD told me. I looked up at the plane and remembered I was on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, MCR!" I then teleported and got DD. MCR was her favorite band. When she got there, she thought she was dreaming. Well, she did, until she crashed into the tree. Then she saw Irving with his camera. "Stalker much?" "Uhh, yeah so I've been told." I smiled. _'I wonder by who.' _DD thought. "ME!" She jumped up. _'LOL'_ "Creepy." DD said. "Yeah…" I agreed.

Then DD saw a messed up Green Gummy Bear with a knife appear in her head. "You need to chill down on the soda." But she couldn't hear me over her colorful language. "DARIAN LUNA WAY! THESE KIDS ARE 10 YEARS OLD!" What's your point MFDF?" I looked out at the audience and saw Ferb with his hands over Phineas' ears. Isabella was staring open-mouthed at us. "That's my point. You're lucky Ferb was there. Phineas is too innocent to hear that language." "Yes, yes he is." Isabella said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Aww. You are so cute with your young love." I said. "How are we young?" Phineas asked. "You're, like, two years younger than me." I stated. "You're 12?" he asked like he didn't believe me. "Yeah, but I don't care that you're younger than me. Like, half of my friends are one or two years younger than me." "okay…" "Hey Phineas..."

DD then walked up and said "IT'S PHINEAS AND ISABELLA! AND THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS! IT'S PHINIBELLA!" I couldn't hold back my laugh. "THAT'S WHAT PHINIBELLA MEANS!" Phineas shouted. "Phineas. Now is not the time to break the fourth wall." "Fine." He finally breathed out. "Wait, is she a friend of yours?" Isabella asked. "Yes, I'm DD." Darian said. OMG IT'S PERRY!" "Friend of yours?" Perry asked. "Yes, and if one more person asks me that, I will murder them. I was asked seven times _before_ I walked over here." She said. Phineas looked scared. "She's not kidding. She will hire our best friend Jessica to kill you with a cross-bow." Phineas looked _really_ scared.

Jessica then appeared out of nowhere. "I LIKE CROSS-BOWS!" She shouted. Then she disappeared. "Don't even ask" I said I looked up and saw a werecow. "Wow, Doof." Ferb walked up.

"OMG IT'S FERB! I LOVE YOU!" DD screamed like a little girl. Ferb did that click thing and then opened his mouth. "You may be my favorite Phineas and Ferb character but if you asked if I'm a friend of hers I will hire Jessica to kill you."

"Do I get to use my cross-bow?" Jessica asked. "No. Here's a unicorn. Have it." I threw her a stuffed unicorn. "Yes!" Then she disappeared again. I then heard the song Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert.

_Cold as ice,_

_And more bitter than a December, _

_Winter night,_

_That's how I treated you-_

_And I know that I,_

_I know I sometimes tend to lose my temper,_

_And I cross the line-_

_Yeah, that's the truth,_

_And I know it gets hard sometimes,_

_But I could never,_

_Leave your side,_

_No matter what I say-_

_Cause if I wanted to go I_

_Would have gone by now_

_But, really need you near me_

I realized my phone was ringing and picked it up. "ISABELLA ELIZA FLAN!'

Oh. I was in trouble now. Not. Good.

**Ok real random. I know. I didn't plan on bringing Jessica into this chapter at first. Those are not our real names. We wouldn't put those online. Jessica is the second of my two best friends. She will not stop talking about cross-bows. Visit DD and Jessica's pages. They both are writing Phineas and Ferb fan fictions right now. They are both going to be rated M, for reasons. Visit their pages and all my fans.**

**Most Reviews: BroadwayFanGirl**

**DD: DDsweetieMCR**

**Jessica: BMTH-Bear99**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb characters, Adam Lambert, or MCR. Sorry for any wait. I blame Amanda.**

**Amanda: WHAT? WHY?**

**Me: please go back to your time**

**Amanda: why?**

**Me: fine I blame physics.**

**DD: You don't own them either**

**Me: Don't you have a story you need to be writing**

**DD: YES!**

**Me: well…**

**Jessica: HAPPY VIOLENTINE'S DAY!**

**Me: Yeah. Sing us out**

**Baljeet: **_**Somebody give me a grade-**_

**Me: Carpe Diem!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Yay! I'm back. Told you I would update later today. Comment time.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: CRAZINESS! OH YEAH! THAT'S PHINBELLA ALL RIGHT! I LOVE LAUGHING! LOL**

**The empire: I showed my dad the episode Hide And Seek. He had the same face of Phineas. He was like, STALKER!**

**The boss: I don't care what you say. Like the comment I posted said, I posted. Jerks like you aren't gonna keep me from writing my stories.**

**Well, here it is. DD and Ferbeeboo aren't in this chapter.**

**Jessica: DON'T CALL ME FERBEEBOO!**

**Well, on with the story…**

It turns out that my mom was just worried about where I was. When I got back to the OWCA a week later, Perry and I found a note. It read:

_Doof has disappeared._

_We don't know where he could be._

_You're on vacation._

I read the note and did a happy dance. "Woo Hoo! We got vacation! And it's in the form of a haiku!" Perry looked up at me odd. "What? I like haikus!" Perry rolled his eyes. I thought haikus were pretty cool. "At least I'm not obsessed with Bulgarian Folk Dancing!" Perry looked at me. "Like some red head we know…" I hinted. Perry got who I was hinting at. "Phineas is not obsessed with Bulgarian Folk dancing!" he exclaimed. "Uhh, yeah he is. Remember the Beak?" I asked. Perry shook his head. "Oh, yeah. You were at Doof's." I tapped into his mind. "I'll show you it then.

(FLASHBACK)

Phineas was listing features for the Beak. "And Bulgarian Folk Dancing abilities." He finished. Ferb looked at Phineas weird. "What? Do you think we should have _more_ Bulgarian Folk Dancing abilities?" Ferb shook his head. "Oh, less. Less Bulgarian Folk Dancing abilities. Oh, I thought we were on the same page."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I laughed. "Told you." I had tapped out of Perry's mind. "Do you ever use stuff you know against people?" He randomly asked. I thought back to when I told Carl I knew about Dr. Coconut. "Yeah I do." I finally said. "You were rippling." He said. "Yeah, we both were earlier." I told him. "Well, see ya'." I said. "What?" Perry asked. "I'm teleporting to Valentine's Day." I told him. "Okay. See you then." He said.

I teleported to the future. Since it was July 14, I teleported exactly 7 months into the future. I heard a girl talking. "Why did he have to go? Why?" I knew that voice. I looked around. I was in a graveyard. _'Oh no. Don't be what I think this is.'_ I looked at the gravestone the girl was at. _'Oh, Isabella is crying. Please don't be what I think it is.'_ It was. It read:

'_**R.I.P.**_

_**Phineas Flynn**_

_**June 12, 2001 – July 14, 2012'**_

_'That's the day I just came from!' _I thought. That was definitely _not _what I wanted to see. "Oh, dear." I thought of something. "Isabella, how did he die?" I asked. I was going to do whatever I could to stop this from happening. I had many ideas of what she was going to say, but I did not expect her to say what she did.

"Killed."

Her face was shiny and her eyes were red. She had definitely been crying. I needed answers. "By whom?" I asked. "He was almost kidnapped when we were building another huge tower. The kidnapper missed him but Phineas lost his balance. He was at the top of the tower. There was nothing we could do." She started crying again.

I knew what I had to do. I teleported to the present. I know I saw the tower and could hear Candace tying to bust her brothers. That was what I was paying attention to, though. Then, all I saw was Phineas going to the top. "PHINEAS! NO!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Everyone but Phineas started looking at me, but I didn't care. I saw the plane with the kidnapper in it. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed just as the kidnapper missed and he fell.

**Did you like it? Probably not because Phinorito died. I do not own Phineas and Ferb characters, the name Phinorito, DD, or Ferbeeboo.**

**Jessica: OH I GIVE UP!**

**Phineas: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Isabella: Yeah!**

**Me: Don't kill me.**

**Jessica: I have a cross-bow**

**Me: Wrong story, Ferbeeboo**

**Jessica: Ok. I still get to kill people with cross-bow.**

**Me: I almost forgot to say:**

**The idea for the werecow is all my friend Gavin's idea.**

**I do not owe him a million dollars.**

**Peace. Carpe Diem. Whatever…**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Me: Hey! Whatcha' Doin'?**

**Isabella: HEY!**

**Phineas: Help me…**

**Me: Fine! Maybe…**

**Amanda: You're scary.**

**Mysterious Voice: Stop threating Phineas.**

**Me: Alex?**

**Alex: START THE STORY!**

**#########################################################################**

Everybody was screaming. We all thought Phineas was going to die. It was so scary. He was falling from the top of the tower. I would so have teleported up there; except for the flaws in that plan were a few. The first one was I was too in shock to do anything. The second was I have no upper-body strength.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Phineas' and pulled him up. I saw a tuff of green hair. _'What?' _I wondered. _'What is it?' _I heard a British voice ask in my head. _'When did I tap into your head?' _ I asked. _'I don't know but it helps if you are devising a secret plan with your allies and your enemy is nearby. Or a potential enemy.' 'I'll remember that.' _"Wait, green hair, but Ferb is right next to me…" I wondered out loud. _'There was a second figure in the graveyard. Could Phineas' hero be future…?' _I started. "Me." Ferb said next to me. We looked at each other and I ran up to the tower.

When I got up there, I noticed some things were missing. A certain future British man, a probably scared to death red head, and anything showing they were ever up there. I was having trouble staying sane. DD was up there. Ferb had come up too. The sight of DD made me lose it. "DD!" I shouted. "What?" she asked like she was the most innocent person in the world. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" She looked at me like I had just asked the only dumb question. "Do you honestly think I would save him?" she asked. "KIND OF!" I shouted again. Ferb placed a hand on my shoulder. He was right; now was not the time to freak out. "It's not like it was Ferb. If it was him, I would have saved him as fast I could." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I saw Ferb smile. I looked at him and he just shrugged. I understood what it meant though. "I'm going to the future. Ferb, can you keep watch over DD and make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy?" I asked. He nodded. _'Thanks a ton.'_ Then I teleported.

When I got there, I could tell I was in the future immediately. It was all futruristicy. I snapped my attention back to the task at hand. I found Ferb's house with no problem. It said The Fletcher's in big letters on it. I walked up and knocked on the door. A little girl with red hair opened the door. "Are you a friend of Sophia's?" she asked. "Actually I-" I was interrupted by her calling out. "Sophia! Your friend is here!"

The girl that walked up looked just the red hair girl, but she had black hair. I guessed she was Sophia. "Who is she?" Sophia asked. "I don't know. I thought she was a friend of yours." The red haired girl replied. "Alex, I don't know her." They looked so much alike. "Are you guys twins or something?" I asked. "Well, yes, yes we are." Alex said. They looked almost like Isabella clones, except one had red hair. "Hey, did a kid that looks like your father walk in a little while ago?" I asked. "Yes, why?" Sophia asked. "I'm here to take him back to his time." I said. Just then, my time Phineas walked up. "A FEW TIMES!" I heard Amanda call down the hall. "What does Amanda mean?" Alex asked. "She's time traveled a few times." Phineas explained. "Oh, I know she time travels." I said. Everyone looked puzzled. "We've run into each a few times." "Like when?" Phineas asked. "In the author's notes." "DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" A boy called from down the hall.

"Ignore our cousin." Alex said. "You don't talk a lot do you?" I asked Sophia. She shook her head. "You're a lot like your uncle." She nodded. Phineas said bye to the girls. "Bye Aubrey." Phineas said to a little two year old girl. "Dada!" she called. "Aubrey!" I heard a woman call. "Momma!" Aubrey ran as fast as she could down the hall. "Do you really act like your uncle?" I asked Sophia when Phineas was out of hearing range. She nodded. "Well, that's a good thing." Then I left with Phineas to go back to our time.

_When we got back, Isabella almost tackled Phineas. She started crying into his shoulder while he tried to quiet her. I walked straight to Ferb. "How happy are you that you got your memories back?" I asked. "Very." He replied with his British accent. _'How did he keep that all these years?' _I wondered. _'A lot of people wonder that. I choose to keep.' _He said through his mind. _'When do I keep tapping into his mind? Unless he's the one who's tapping into my _mind.' _I thought. _'Smart girl.'_ He told me. I looked at him. We had sat under the tree. "Get out of my head." I told him. "Fine." I felt him tap out of my head. I suddenly got really tired. "I know what I'm doing tomorrow." I told Ferb. The last thing I saw was Ferb smiling before I fell asleep.__

**##############################################################################**

**Me: If you didn't notice, I changed the main characters of this story. My mind changed.**

**Ferb: Hey**

**Me: Whoa, you talked**

**Ferb: You're diggin' my ride from outer space**

**Me: I'm not even gonna ask where you got that**

**Ferb: Wanna go say hey to Meap**

**Me: Maybe later. I'm in the middle of an author's note Chatty**

**Ferb: (thumbs up)**

**Me: Oh, sure, you see the audience and you switch to silent mode.**

**Ferb: (Shrugs)**

**Me: I don't care, oh yeah. I changed the main character on purpose. It used to be Isabella because there was only Phinibella. But I decided to add some romance with Ferb.**

**Ferb: (raises one eye brow)**

**Me: See you guys. I'm gonna go see Meap with Ferb now. I don't own them.**

**Ferb: (mumbles something)**

**Me: What was that?**

**Ferb: Tell you when we get there.**

**Me: Okay. Bye. Peace. Carpe Diem.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey. I didn't respond to my comments.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Thank you. I did not kill Phineas! He lives!**

**Me: My new co-host is Ferb.**

**Phineas: Why?**

**Me: Because…**

**Isabella: Why?**

**Me: Because.**

**Alex: Suspicious.**

**Me: Yeah the only people I will allow to co-host with me will be Ferb and Sophia.**

**Alex: Why?**

**Me: Because they don't talk a lot and (starts mumbling)**

**Isabella: What was that?**

**Me:****NOTHING! START THE STORY!**

When we went to see if Doof had anything to do with Phineas almost being kidnapped, he wasn't there. There was a note saying he was at the dentist with Vanessa. Just the mention of her made me… upset. _'What? Why did I think that?' _I was very happy to find out Ferb didn't decide to tap into my head. I told him not to unless there was an emergency. I remember when I made than plan the group was going to use if Doof gave us a hard time.

(FLASHBACK)

I woke up in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. I looked around me and realized I was on someone's shoulder. I lifted my head and saw I had been sleeping on Ferb's shoulder. I jumped. "Ferb! I'm sorry." "Don't be. You had a long day. We all did. I fell asleep too. I just woke up before you." I stared open-mouthed at Ferb. "What?" he asked. "You… just… spoke… 20… words." I gasped. He smiled. It made me smile.

"What should we do if he decides to give us trouble?" I asked. I had told Ferb what the group was going to do. The group consisted of Perry, DD, Jessica, and I. "Well…" Ferb started.

Then he spoke the most he probably has all his life.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

My thoughts got interrupted by my phone vibrating. I got a text. "Who's it from?" DD asked. "Ferb." She glared at me. Perry just raised his eye brows. "Okay…" I said. I decided to check the text.

_Ferb: Hey. He's not giving you too much trouble is he?_

Everyone looked at me like they expected something. "Well?" Jessica asked. "He wanted to know if Doof was giving us a hard time." I explained. I decided it was time to text back.

_Bella: He's not home. He's at the dentist with Vanessa._

_Ferb: Okay. Tell the others I say hi._

_Bella: Will do._

_Ferb: Bye_

_Bella: Adios._

"Ferb says hi." I told the others. "Why wouldn't he just tell us hi?" Perry asked. I shrugged. "Oh, don't you go silent on us too." Jessica complained. "I'm not. I'm just… thinking." It was true. _'Why did I suddenly dislike Vanessa? No, dislike isn't the right word. More like, I'm, _jealous_? Why would I be jealous of Vanessa? Because Ferb likes her.'_ I stopped in my tracks right there. One reason was because of what I just thought. The second reason was because there was a huge machine heading towards the boys house.

_Bella: There is a huge machine is heading towards your house._

_Ferb: I know._

_Bella: Is it good?_

_Ferb: No._

"Well, that looks bad." Jessica said. "It's _not_ good." I confirmed. "Ugg." "We need to run." I said. "No." DD said. Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. "Fine. I'll leave you guys." I took off running to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

I was right. It _was_ bad. The backyard was destroyed. "FERB!" I shouted I saw him fighting the kidnapper. I couldn't see the kidnapper's face through the smoke. I saw Ferb was bleeding. My vision turned red. "Leave! Him! Alone!" I shouted one word per punched. "Aww, cute, is your girlfriend gonna save you?" I recognized that voice. There's no way it could be that person. That is the last thing I thought before I felt a searing pain in my head and everything started blurring.

I woke up in a purple bed. "What? Why am I in this bed?" "They hit you hard in the head." I heard someone say. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't place a name on them. "Do you recognize this room they asked me. "Kind of." I said. What happened to me? I tried to sit up. It _hurt. Bad._ "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "If I see you, will I recognize you?" I asked. "Probably. Try and match my voice to a name." It all came back. _'British voice. Green hair. Tapped into my thoughts. Wait…'_ "Ferb, were you in my head?" He shrugged. He handed me a pill. "Take it." I popped it in my mouth and swallowed. Suddenly, my head hurt less. I sat up and faced Ferb. "Thanks." He shrugged again. "A lot of people ask if you ever talk. You so do. Just only when you want to." He smiled at my randomness. "I know it's kinda' random, but do you maybe wanna hang out at the park after you get some rest? He asked. I didn't know what to do. Without even thinking, I said "Sure." He smiled. "You need rest." "I know." Then I drifted off dreaming about him.

**Me: Done writing at (checks clock behind her) 11:13.**

**Ferb: It's late.**

**Me: Yeah. I'm going to bed after we say bye.**

**Ferb: You don't (yawn) own us.**

**Me: Nope! Carpe Diem!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Me: Hey I'm gonna respond to comments**

**Perry: grrrgrr**

**Me: Everything is better with Perry**

**Ferb: Respond**

**Mrs. Isabella Van Storm: Okay. I will do that now. What? Never mind. She will find you and say, "I like cross-bows." She knows they're not bows.**

**Anonymous: Ci amigo. It does. Not in this chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. Start.**

I woke up and I will still in Ferb's bed. I don't know how I got there in the first place. I got up and walked downstairs. I saw Phineas and Ferb eating breakfast. They didn't notice me at first. I heard them talking and decided to eaves-drop.

"Don't you find it weird that she just happens to be gone when that person tries to attack?" I heard Phineas say.

"No." I saw Ferb shaking his head.

"Well her and all her friends always disappear right before something bad happens." Phineas pressed. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine if you feel that way then I'll just leave!" I shouted at Phineas. I turned around and stormed out of the house. I was at the beach before I noticed I left my bracelet there. I wasn't ready to go back yet so I decided I was stuck in this universe. I continued on my run and went towards the OWCA headquarters. I knew it would be private.

I forgot about Carl. I didn't expect him to be there. Everyone else was out searching for the attacker. I was crying into my elbow for a long time before he let me know he was there. Perry walked in too. He shook his head and I started crying again.

"The longer it takes them to find the kidnapper; the longer Phineas will hate me." I cried. They both looked at me. I told them about the conversation I heard at the breakfast table.

"I'll talk to him. You were with me when the kidnapper attacked." Perry said.

Carl nodded. "I'll talk to him too." I smiled and got a text.

_Ferb: Where are you? I've looked everywhere._

I smiled at Ferb's concern. Perry looked at me again.

"Who is it from?" he asked

"Why do you always ask that?" He shrugged. "Well, it's from Ferb. He was asking where I was. OH! I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM TODAY!" I shouted and took off running to one of the many tunnels leading to their house. I appeared in their bedroom. I saw my bracelet and a note.

_Bella,_

_Have your bracelet. Meet me at the park._

_Ferb_

I put the bracelet on and teleported to the park. I saw Ferb sitting on a bench. There was a man walking that stopped and sat next to Ferb. He started talking.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked. Ferb nodded.

"Yeah. Do you know why they're late?" Ferb looked at the guy.

"Oh, I know she's late. Do you know why?" Ferb nodded. I walked up to them.

"Hey. Perry and Carl said they're going to- Monogram?" I noticed the man talking to Ferb was Monogram in a costume. I was so confused. Ferb looked at the man. He raised an eye brow.

"Uhh-" Monogram struggled to find words. Then he found some. "Are you the person Ferb was waiting for?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Monogram got up and left. Ferb and I just stared at him. I tapped into Ferb's mind. _'He's weird today.' _I sent. Ferb looked at me.

'_Why are you in my head?'_ he asked.

"_I didn't feel like talking right now. Like you all the time.'_ I teased.

'_I talk if I feel like it.'_ He explained. I smiled.

'_I know.'_

We hung out in the park for most of the afternoon. I was about to head home when I saw the sun start to set. Ferb had sat down and was staring at it. I walked over and sat next to him. The sun was casting many colors across the sky. The sky was purple, red, orange, pink, and my favorite, green.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Ferb. From the way he jumped, I can tell he didn't notice me next to him.

He nodded and looked like he was going to say something when I got a text from my mom telling me to come home for dinner. I hugged Ferb and said bye. Then I teleported to my house. After dinner, I spent most of the night listening to songs off of the album Across the First and Second Dimension. That night I dreamt about the kidnapper's identity.

**Me: Hey! I started this early this morning and then picked up where I left off. I actually am listening to songs off of that album while writing this story.**

**Ferb: Brand New Reality.**

**Me: Sing. Sing. Sing.**

**Ferb: You don't own us.**

**Me: Nope! Carpe Diem!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey. I didn't update yesterday because my sister was using the computer. She got a fan fiction account is posting her story later today. This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Okay I don't think I've mentioned this before… Ferb is twelve too. In this story he's older than Phineas.**

**WARNING: MAJOR FERBELLA! PROBABLY NOT THE KIND YOU'RE THINKING OF! **

I could not wait! Ferb asked me to hang out with him again. We were going to go to some big star watching event. I think. I forgot about it in my excitement. Wait- why was I so excited? I should have been at least a little afraid the kidnapper would be at the event. But I wasn't. I didn't even think about the kidnapper, the attack against Ferb, or Phineas almost dying.

I started walking outside and then remembered something. I had to teleport to the Flynn-Fletcher house. So I did.

When I was outside their house, I was nervous. _'What if I knock and Phineas answers? What if he still hates me and shuts the door in my face?' _I worried.

'_Well, hello.'_ I thought I heard. I decided I must have imagined it but knew if I didn't knock, I wouldn't hear that at all tonight. So I knocked. I was scared of the face that opened the door.

Phineas _did _answer the door. I was really nervous. _'I know Perry and Carl talked to him, but was it enough?' _I thought. I looked at his face. He was still kind of nervous but he didn't look like he hated me anymore.

"Ferb!" he called through the house. Ferb was upstairs, so he slid down the bar on the side of the staircase. When he hit the end he flipped and fell on his back. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed. Ferb heard me and looked up.

"Way to stick the landing there." I joked. He smiled and even Phineas did. "Yeah, we need to practice that." I smiled when I noticed he talked to me. Ferb got up, brushed himself off, and walked to the door.

"Well, hello." He said when he got to the door. I smiled because I had of him saying that earlier. When we were about to leave I turned around and faced Phineas.

"Please don't blame me." I begged. It was all I could say without crying. It made me really sad that Phineas didn't like me. I waited for a while to teleport here and I knew I was going to make enemies. But I thought they would be along the lines of Doof or the Regurgitator; not Phineas.

"I don't" I heard Phineas mumble. I smiled and turned back around. I skipped over to Ferb, and we headed out to the park.

When we got there, the first thing I noticed were the stars. There were no man-made lights anywhere. It made the stars very visible and beautiful. I stared at them before looking at the park.

The second thing I noticed was the lack of people. The park was almost completely empty. Only a few couples watching the stars on blankets were there.

"Ferb, where is everyone?" He looked at me and smiled. I knew that look…

"You lied about the event didn't you?" I asked. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the grass. Then Ferb came up with an idea to keep us entertained. He would point at constellations and I would try to name them.

We did this for a while; until we named every one we could see. Then I got bored and became curious. "Why did you want to come here tonight?" just I asked that, I saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish." Ferb whispered. I made a wish. Then I propped up on my elbows so I could look at Ferb better.

"Don't even think about going silent now Fletcher. I can tap into your head." I threatened.

'_Or have I already tapped into yours?' _I heard Ferb ask. I looked open mouthed at him.

"But- But- But. How long?" I asked. He shrugged and I took that as a while. "I did hear you say hello when I was outside your door?" I meant to state, but it came out more of a question. He nodded.

I turned serious again. "Why did you want to hang out this late?"

He looked down. Then he looked back up. "Phineas really has stopped blaming you. He just tends to get suspicious sometimes." He said.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. Then I realized something _huge._

"You heard my wish!" I yelled at Ferb. He nodded. "Now it won't come true!"

"Maybe it will." He said with a grin. Then he started fighting with himself in Japanese.

"Why are you fighting in your head in Japanese?" I asked. That was not a question you hear every day.

'_I need to ask you something.'_ He asked on his head. I didn't hear anything after the question. After he asked he did something amazing. He kissed me.

I only had one thought. _'I am kissing Ferb Fletcher.'_

After the kiss I answered the question, "Yes."

"Did your wish come true?" he asked.

"Well, yes, yes it did." We thought the same thing at the same time.

'_Consider the day seized.'_

**FERBELLA! Different kind, though. Yeah. It doesn't say his question outright but I bet you can guess what it was.**

**My sister's account is Phinibella Love. She should be adding her story soon.**

**Carpe Diem.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
><strong>Hey. I am back with a chapter.<strong>

**Sorry about earlier! I put the wrong chapter up and then I haven't been able to upload documents all day! Here is the real chapter 15!**

**COMMENTS!**

**DDsweetieMCR: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
><strong>isabella012: Thanks so much! Her story is The Portal.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews. 33! YAY! It means a lot that people are taking time to comment.**

**Amanda: Start story.**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

I woke up in a daze. I knew what I was going to do today! I got up and got into my usual outfit. It was basically Isabella's outfit but shades of blue. (Light blue skirt and shirt, dark blue belt, teal bow.)

I know DD wasn't going to be the happiest since I became Ferb's girlfriend. She did meet a guy she looked like she was interested in yesterday. His name is Adam. He loves Adam Lambert and was named after him.

I got to their house and walked in the backyard. There was a certain pair of brothers missing. Phineas and Isabella walked out of the house and into the backyard. Ferb probably gave them /alone time/.

"'Ello. Where's Ferb?" I asked with a British accent. Phineas pointed upstairs.

I ran up to get Ferb. When I got to the room he shared with Phineas, I knocked. He answered the door shortly after.

"'Ello Ferb!" I called when the door was fully open. I was still using my British accent for some reason.

"Who are you? Eliza?" he asked. I laughed because Eliza was my middle name. Then I got an idea.

"It's frighteningly terribly hard to be a lady,  
>There's so many Ps and Qs you have to mind,<br>But the results I guarantee are rich and varied,  
>And worth all the effort you will find."<p>

I stopped singing and looked at Ferb. He looked confused. I remembered that the only people that know that song are Candace and Eliza.

"Eliza sang it to Candace while you guys built the Futbal X7." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"So... Watcha doin'?" I asked in my Isabella voice.

"HEY!" I heard from the backyard. I smiled.

"Do you wanna go to the movies later?" Ferb asked. I nodded. We walked downstairs. When we got to the glass door, I could Phineas and Isabella. They were sitting under the tree and sleeping. Phineas had his arm around Isabella's shoulder and she was resting her head on his shoulder. I opened the door quietly. They looked so peaceful. I had to ruin it.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" I shouted. Phineas and Isabella freaked out. Then they smiled. After giving me death glares.

"We're going out on a date tonight!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we have to go with Candace." Phineas said sadly. I looked at Ferb and he nodded. Phineas and Isabella looked oddly at the exchange.

"Wanna go with us so Candace doesn't have to come?" I asked.

"Sure." Phineas said. I could see him looking at us. I looked down and saw we were holding hands. I blushed, but made no attempt to move.

"Can we come too?" I heard familiar voice ask.

"Sure DD. Who are you coming with?" Isabella asked.

"My BF Adam" she said dreamily. She started staring off into space.

"DD! Snap out of it!" I was holding her shoulders and shaking her back and forth. "Grr. You're worse than Isabella!" I called, still shaking her shoulders.

"What?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Nothing, Captain Oblivious."

We hung out for the rest of the day in the back yard. When it was time to go to our date, we all stood up and went inside. Phineas went to tell his parents that we were going. I was sitting on the couch with Ferb. He wrapped an arm around me and we just sat there for a while.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" I heard Phineas call. I pulled my head up and looked at him.

"We weren't asleep!" I shouted at him. He smiled.

"Let's get going." DD called. We all headed out to our date.

When we were walking down the street, I noticed something. "How on earth did you yell at me in your sleep?" I asked Isabella. She looked confused.

"What?" she asked. I told her about when I asked Ferb what he was doing and she yelled.

"Hmm... I don't remember that..." she said thinking.

"I guess it really is your sixth sense. DD concluded.

"Maybe..."

We all started laughing. It was fun, the walk there. All of us got along and Adam was okay with Ferb not talking.

"Hey Adam?" I started "Why are you so cool with being with these guys?" He shrugged. "Whatever."

After he movies we went into the lobby. We sat down on the bench for a while.

"It's so bright!" Phineas yelled. "It burns!" we all laughed until I saw /him/. I had to ask something.

"Phineas, what is your dad's name?" I asked hurriedly.

"You know, it's Law-" he started to answer.

I cut him off. "Biological dad, Phineas."

"Uhh, Sal, I think. Why?"

"That's why." I said, pointing at the man in the lobby. Phineas' mouth dropped open and the man turned around. He saw us. I got ready to be able to attack the man when I knew the others couldn't.

**Hey! I hope you liked it. My friends hated it; except for DD. Tell me what you think. Yeah, you peoples out there that are fans. SHOUT-OUT TO YOU GUYS! **

**Peace.**

**Carpe Diem.**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hiya. Thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91 for commenting on my sis' story.**

**Templerun65: Hmm… maybe. Okay, this is totally random, but is your username named after the app Temple Run? I love that app! I play it while listening to Phineas and Ferb music.**

**DD says heyyy and then some colorful language.**

**Your mind is messed up DD.**

Soon I realized that we couldn't take on Sal. He had two buff guys walk out from behind him. I saw everyone's faces change. There was only way we could all escape.

"RUN!" I shouted.

The girls didn't hesitate. They grabbed their dates and took off running. We ran all the way to Maple Drive.

"Wow DD. You ran the whole way." I said. She nodded. We're not safe until we're inside." I stated, getting my point across immediately. We all ran into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Linda noticed all of us and asked what happened.

"Dad happened." Phineas said; plopping down on the couch.

"What?" Linda asked, confused.

I rested my hands on my knees. "Sal happened."

Linda's face paled a ghostly white. Candace ran down the stairs and saw her mother. She became worried.

"Mom?"

"He's back." Was all she said before she walked zombie-like up the stairs. Candace gave us a questioning glance.

Phineas only said "Dad" and Candace got it.

"OH MY GOSH! DID HE HURT YOU?" she half asked, half yelled.

"No. We ran away when we saw him." I answered. She nodded. "I need to do something."

I walked into the kitchen and whipped out my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman asked.

"I'd like to report an attack on me and my friends." I replied coolly.

"Can you describe the attacker?" she asked.

"I know who he was." I stated.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Sal Flynn."

"Okay what else do you know?" I realized she didn't know who I was talking about. He was wanted; I could see that on the computer I was at. I knew a way to make her know his identity.

"He's Phineas and Candace Flynn's father." I heard a crash and some static.

"Where are you?" she asked quickly.

"We're all at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Where did you see him?" she was desperate for answers. They needed to catch Sal.

"The Movies."

"Okay, we'll send people out. Don't leave the house under any circumstances." She was back to her normal self.

"Ok." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "We're on lock down." I said. Everyone looked confused. "You guys can't leave the house." I explained.

"What about you?" DD asked.

"_We_ can teleport to our houses."

"Ha ha! Yes!" DD called. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way to wait for the police. I finally decided on walking around the house. I looked out the windows and saw Doof.

And he was talking to Sal.

**What? Doof and Sal are talking? Why? What are they talking about? Will I ever get over my new shirt?**

**In memory of Platypus Day, I have bought a Perry shirt! I will wear it on March 3.**

**I'm sorry if I got the whole police thing wrong. I've never called the cops so…**

**DD actually told me to say hi to you guys and then used colorful language.**

**Uhh…. Happy I Just Posted My 17****th**** Chapter of The Bracelet Day!**

**I don't own: Phineas and Ferb characters, Temple Run, 911, or DD.**

**I do own: Bella, Sal, and the holiday.**

**And my Perry shirt!**

**Carpe Diem!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey. Nothing to say. Time to respond.**

**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk: Thanks for the correction. I changed it.**

* * *

><p>I called 911 again, and told them I found Sal. Or I should have. I actually said I was teleporting to my house and teleport nearby.<p>

I was on the roof of a _very_ short house with a roof just over their heads. I could hear them talking perfectly.

"You failed to get them?" Doof asked impatiently.

"The girl saw me and ran." Sal explained

"Why does she know who you are?"

"I tried to get one of the boys, and she fought me."

"Which boy?"

"The green haired one."

"OK."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if we get her and that other girl, the boys will walk straight into our hands."

I gasped and teleported to the house. Then I really did call 911. They were there extremely fast. I think Sal and Doof heard me because they were gone by the time the police were there.

"Why did you come back so soon?" DD asked me.

"I never left." I corrected.

"Yes you did. You went home."

"No, I saw them talking to each other and listened in on their conversation."

"And?" Isabella asked.

"They want us."

"They all ready want us, don't they?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella and me, Phineas."

Everyone gasped. Even Perry, but his gasp sounded weird.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because they were talking about are important to you and how we are important to you and if we're gone you'll walk right into their trap." I said, repeating what I heard them say earlier.

Everyone stayed silent. No one could think of anything to say. Then someone unexpected broke the silence.

"They're right."

Everyone looked to the person who spoke. It was Ferb. Phineas nodded and Adam squeezed DD's hand.

"Then we stick together. We don't go alone. He can get us then." I ordered.

"We're on lockdown anyway." DD said with a smile. I laughed and nodded my head.

"That we are my fair friend." By now, everyone was smiling.

Everyone started thinking of ways to pass the time.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>"Isabella?" Phineas asked.<p>

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Mars and talk to Candace's friends in Martian." Phineas said.

"Do I have to do that?" she asked.

"Yep." I replied as I handed her an English-Martian dictionary.

"That's what I get for suggesting we play truth or dare with them." She said then thought. "Why do you even have this?" she asked me.

"I don't. Ferb does." I said, acting as though it was obvious. "How do you think he speaks fluent Martian?" I asked.

"He does?" she asked, shocked. He nodded. "Of course."

"Bella, your turn." Adam said.

"Hmm… truth." I said, acting like I had to think about it. Here the dares were _insane._

"What about me?" DD asked.

"Question mark?" I asked, stealing my other best friend's catchphrase.

"Ooo! She'll find out you did that!" DD called.

"Who would win in a fight?"

"True. Okay, what I meant was, why do they care if they have them but not Adam?" she asked more clearly.

"Hmm… I don't think they know about him. If they do, then they'll probably come after him."

"Shoot!" Adam called.

"Whoa! The lockdown is off. They are heading towards the DEI but could go anywhere." Isabella said while looking up from the computer.

"You ditched our game!" I half yelled, half laughed.

"Ehh." She ran out the door. "Let's go!" she called. We all ran off to have some fresh air before we were put in lockdown again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I've started to develop a writer's block. Please review. Anything: comments, criticism, flames, story ideas, randomness!<strong>

_**I'd just like to thank all the police men and firefighters out there who risk their lives to save others. My mom used to go to school with a police officer who got shot and died. God bless you brave men and women.**_

**Bye!**

**Carpe Diem!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Okay I was watching Phineas and Ferb: The monster of Id and memorized their fears. I am **_**so **_**gonna add those in. Special guest star Lorenzo Llamas. Anywho… On with the story.**

"MOM PHINEAS AND FERB ARE CREATING A HUGE… WHATEVER IT IS!" Candace called.

I smiled and sat up. I had been sitting on one of the chairs near Isabella's pool. She was right; kind of. Phineas and Ferb were building a huge water jet that shoots you into the sky.

Phineas came off giggling. "That was… AWESOME!" he called.

"Come on Bella!" Isabella called.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm afraid of heights?" I called up because they had gone up again.

"Please try it?" DD asked.

"When Lorenzo comes and gives me an autograph." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Promise?" Isabella asks.

"Sure, whatever." I say. _What were they planning?_ Ferb chuckled randomly.

"Hey Fletcher! Stay out of my mind!" I call over to him. He was just swimming where the jet _wasn't._

"So, if Lorenzo Llamas appears and gives you an autograph you will join us?" DD asked with a weird tone of voice.

"Watcha' plannin'?" I asked her.

"HEY!" Isabella yelled.

I couldn't see DD anywhere. "Anyone see where DD disappeared to?" I asked.

Isabella shook her head just as DD appeared out of thin air. Along with Lorenzo.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Can she have an autograph?" DD asked.

"Sure." He signed a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks." DD and he disappeared then.

When DD came back I was still staring at the piece of paper.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Lorenzo gave you an autograph, so now you need to come play with us!" Phineas called.

"Fine." I went up to the top with them.

We played on the jet for a while and I got rid of my fear of heights.

"Hey, my fear's gone!" I called. It was cured, until I fell off the top of the jet.

Luckily, I fell off in the direction of Ferb. I fell right into his arms and we were in the same position as Phineas and Isabella were when Phineas fell out of the haunted house.

"Fear's back." I whispered. Ferb smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks for catching me." I said getting out his arms.

"Well I couldn't let you fall, could I?" he asked.

"Thanks again." I kissed his cheek and ran over to the pool to go swim.

I jumped in the water and swam around for a bit. When I came out of the water, I saw Isabella on the chair closest to me reading a magazine. She looked up from her magazine and put it down when she saw me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?" I was very confused.

"That wasn't a 'thanks for catching me and saving me from dying' kiss on the cheek. That was a 'you're the best guy in the world' kiss on the cheek." She said.

I started floating on my back. "Wouldn't you feel like the person that saved you was the best guy in the world?"

"Stop stalling." She commanded.

"No, seriously, wouldn't they-" she cut me off.

"Are you guys dating or something?" she asked. Phineas just happened to be walking by and ran over when he heard that.

"Who's Bella dating?" he asked when he got over.

Then I got an idea. "Hey, can one of you guys help me out of the water?" I asked putting my hand up.

"Sure." Phineas started pulling me up, but I pulled back harder and he flipped over me and into the water.

I looked over at Ferb. _'Hey, can you come over here?'_ asked when I was sure I was in his head.

He got up and walked up. "Answer me." Isabella demanded.

"What was the question?" Ferb asked.

"Are you guys dating?" Isabella asked.

"You're so blunt." I said.

"Are you?" Phineas had snapped his attention over to us and had joined the conversation.

"Well…" I started, looking at Ferb. "Ye-"

Adam burst into the backyard. "GUYS!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Darian. She's missing."

We all ran out of the backyard.

**Hey done. I used DD's idea.**

**Carpe Diem.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hey guys! This is my 19****th**** chapter. Wow! Okay, this story I'm going to start with a flashback of the last story. I wrote another story. It's a cross-over truth or dare. It's called Truth or Dare P&F and MI. like I said; it's a cross-over. Phineas and Ferb and the Mortal Instruments.**

**Comments-**

**DDsweetieMCR: Well, I did create him to be you boyfriend.**

**Isabella012: LOL. :{)**

**Please read. **

**This is the only chapter where I will do another POV. Probably. Maybe. Never mind. **

**Please enjoy story.**

* * *

><p><em>Adam burst into the backyard. "GUYS!"<em>

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_It's Darian. She's missing."_

* * *

><p>This is not happening. It <em>can't <em>be happening. DD can't be gone. But she was so I had to start getting facts. I knew that she was most likely taken by Sal or Doof. Or someone was working for them. We all knew she was kidnapped though. _'Where could she be?'_

DD's POV

I woke up in a dark room. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're with us so you go by our rules." I heard a German accent say.

"What rules Doof?" I asked harshly.

"Oh, I don't worry about you following the rules."

"What do you want?"

"Just one simple thing."

No POV

Light burst into the room, instantly leaving the room glowing.

"If I'm ruler, I need someone to help my decedents rule." Doof stated.

"What?" DD asked confused.

"DERRICK!" Dr. D called through the house.

A boy age 13 walked into the room.

"Okay…" DD said uncertain.

"You shall marry my son or die." Doof announced.

"Excuse me?" Darian asked.

"You heard me."

"Marry or die?" she asked. She looked him up and down he had black hair to his neck, deep blue eyes, and a leather jacket. He really was cute…

"Marry." DD finally chose after a little while.

There was no way she would actually marry him though. _Right?_

My POV

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"We have only been searching for twelve minutes." Adam sighed.

"We have?" I checked my watch. "You liar! We've been searching for two hours!" I shouted at him.

I saw a girl running by with another girl.

The first girl had brown eyes, blond hair and purple glasses.

The second girl had blue hair, green eyes, and freckles all over her face.

"O-M-G." I gasped. "Kim, Red, get out of here!' I hissed at them.

They both disappeared and I saw everyone staring at me.

"What? So my sister can teleport. It's a family thing!" They kept staring. "Not kidding."

"Okay so we need to… Where's Adam?" Phineas asked.

We looked around. Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"_Now Adam's gone? Ugg, this is so confusing!'_

Adam's POV

"We've been searching for two hours." I said, refusing to believe it. It was hard to take. How would they feel if their girlfriend was just snatched away?

"Probably really bad." I heard a voice say. I realized I had been talking out loud.

"Come on. I know how you feel. Believe me." That's the thing there; I didn't. I saw a gloved hand come into the light. That's when I realized that voice sounded familiar.

The boy walked out into the light. "Come on Adam, come home."

"Never." I couldn't go back there, not after what I found out what they do to people. It was too late for this boy.

"Derrick, well, you know very well that I can't do that." I said, sounding calmer than I felt.

"What happened to my care-free sparkly cousin?" Derrick questioned.

"Nothing. You just have changed more than you allow yourself to believe." I stared straight into his eyes.

He looked harder at me. "Join us and you can have your precious girl." He said. I could see in his eyes that he was taunting me.

"Where is she?"

"Join us and I'll tell."

"Never."

"Fine have it your way."

I saw him pull something out of his pocket. Before I could ask what it was, I felt a stinging pain in my side and everything went black.

My POV

I saw Adam talking to boy. They looked kind of similar. _'Who is that?'_ I asked Ferb.

'_I don't know, but it looks like Adam knows him. Doesn't look like he likes him much.'_

I saw the boy pull something out of his pocket and saw the end shine. It was a needle. He stabbed it into Adam's side and took off running. Ferb and I looked at Isabella and Phineas.

"Oh he's not getting away with that." Isabella stated.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! Derrick is so evil! I changed my mind. I will do more POVs if you liked it. But only for my OCs. That way we can see how other people feel about the situation. Well, bye! Please Review!<strong>

_**Carpe Diem.**_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Heyy… So I read a poem that made me cry… It was to stop child abuse. I read it on somebody's profile. Forgot who. Oops. I know it's sad, but I say it randomly sometimes. I should update fast because I have no homework for a week! I do have to take ITBS, though. COMMENTS!**

**Isabella012: Thanks! Yeah, she just popped in to say hello. **

**DDsweetieMCR: HAHAHAHA! That's because I never told you that!**

**Unknown Guy: I loved your comment so much that I responded on **_**this**_** story. Thanks so much!**

**Ok, IDK if you're reading this, but hey JJ! If you are. Start story now.**

DD's POV

"What's going on?" I asked. Derrick was leading me down a hallway.

"We're goin' to your room." He said.

"OK."

We continued down the hallway and he started mumbling.

"What was that?" I asked, curious.

"My cousin said I know where his girlfriend is. How on earth should I know where she is?" He asked the second part mostly to himself. I looked at the doors we were passing. One was open.

"This is my room." Derrick explained. I looked around the room. There were pictures of people; most were famous, all over the walls. The one that stuck out most of all was a picture with darts out of it. The person was _Adam._ Why was he on Derrick's wall with darts out of him? I was going to ask Derrick, but all that came was…

"Why is my boyfriend on your wall?" He turned towards me with wide eyes and opened his mouth to talk.

My POV

Adam had been asleep for a while. We _had_ to wake him up! Who was that guy? Why did he hate Adam?

"Uhh… Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Home sweet home." I said sarcastically. We were actually in an underground hideout. The last time we went to the real house, there had been police everywhere attacking Candace and Linda with questions. Lawrence, well, where was he?

"Yo, Green haired British dude," I started. I forgot his name again and didn't feel like taking time to try and remember. "Where is your dad?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"He's in England visiting his parents." Phineas answered.

"Ahh, England, in the U.K. So far away!" I called.

"What happened to me?" Adam asked.

"A guy stabbed you in the side with a needle." I explained.

"Where's Isabella?" he asked. I looked around and shrugged my shoulders. She walked in with a bunch of cupcakes and a cake _shaped_ like a cupcake.

"I have cupcakes and a giant cupcake." She said.

"That's not a cupcake! That is a _bowl_ cake!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. "A cupcake, you can fit in a cup. A _bowl_ cake, you fit in a bowl." I explained.

"Who was that guy?" I asked again looking straight at Adam.

"He was my cousin. He has DD. I know he does." He looked down. "After what they did to him, it doesn't shock me."

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Well…" he started.

DD's POV

"You're his cousin?" I called at him. He nodded.

"I'm as shocked as you are." He stated.

"I could kind of tell that from your face." I said.

"Ha ha ha." He said mockingly.

"Whatever." I walked into my room.

My POV

My phone started ringing. I knew that ring tone…

"DD!" I shouted into the phone.

"Shh! Are you trying to make me deaf?" she asked.

"Where are you?" I asked, not responding to her last comment.

"Well… I do know I'm probably around the DEI area. Everything is purple and green." She said.

"Just like your bow." I joked. I can tell she smiled. I turned serious. "We're coming."

**OK, done! If you guess where I got the cupcake joke, YOU WIN!**

**Guess! Review please! I love all my fans! I love ITBS too, extra reading **_**and **_**writing. Well... bye!**

**Carpe Diem,**

**IzzieGS**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Hey! I think this is the last chapter. Yeah, DD gave me the idea for the whole Derrick idea. I'm gonna respond to comments.**

**DDsweetieMCR: Uhh… Yeah. I like school.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: You get another truck-load of CUPCAKES! YAY FOR YOU! (I didn't send the first truck-load. Some else did.)**

**Catfeeesh: Yeah, I does kind of get confusing. I'm still getting used to writing stories. I still like constructive criticism.**

**DarkDeathAngel: ****Are you bored or something? I have better things to do than insult people. Don't you?**

**Just so you guys know, my stories after this one won't have so many OCs.**

**Start Story, please.**

My POV

"We have to go get DD!" I shout at everyone else. We were running down an alley.

"We know, Captain Obvious!" Adam shouted at me.

We ran into the DEI and luckily the elevator was not broken down. We all piled into it and pressed the button for the top floor. We ran out into the hall as soon as the doors opened. We ran into Vanessa.

"Where is DD?" I asked quickly. She pointed to the evil doctor's lab. We ran in and found something unexpected. There was a wedding going on and the bride was _DD_.

"DARIAN!" Adam shouted at her.

The groom was the man in the alley. _'Derrick, I think.'_ I remember the thing Adam told us about him. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out a glass of water. I ran up and poured it on Derrick. He started to spark.

"What's going on?" DD asked, afraid.

I looked at her. "Derrick is a cyborg." I said, still not believing it.

Her mouth dropped open. "What?"

Adam looked at her. "YOU WERE ACTUALLY GONNA MARRY HIM?" He shouted.

DD looked down. "Well, yes, but I had a plan." She said the last part fast.

"And that was what?" Adam asked.

"Well, I didn't know he was a cyborg. I was going to marry him and then use him to get close to Sal and Dr. D. and then kill them all." She explained. Her tone of voice explained she couldn't care less what happened to them.

"OK. I kind of expected that." I said, not shocked.

Just then, the police burst in and got Dr. D. down really fast.

"Really? Now you guys show up?" I ask.

A woman spoke up. "Well we got Sal Flynn before we came here." She explained.

"Oh, OK, then I couldn't care less when you show up. At least you came at all." I said.

I heard DD fake cough. "*cough* kiss-up *cough*"

I punched her playfully in the arm. "Would you rather they never show up and you forced to live in this place for the rest of your life?" I asked.

"True."

Later that day, we were all having a party to celebrate being free of Sal and Doof.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked Phineas.

"I don't know. You know what they say, Carpe Diem." He said.

"Yeah, I say that too." I said. I got on their computer and started reading fan fiction.

"What is that?" Isabella asked.

"Fan made stories about you guys. Fan fics." I said, eyes not leaving the story I was reading.

"Maybe you could write a _fictional_ story about us." Ferb suggested.

"Yes! And I know exactly what I'm gonna do it on!" I shouted.

I turned on Word and started typing.

"How about this?"

_I'm normal. I've got a normal life, a normal sister, and normal parents..._

**And….**

**THE END.**

**Ok, yeah so I will be back with more stories. I just had this ending planned out for so long and decided this was the right time to add it in.**

**I love writing. Please help me get better at it!**

**Did you like the ending? I liked it and so did my friends.**

**I've taken up BroadwayFanGirl91's pledge. I will always comment!**

**Have a nice day and always**

**Carpe Diem!**


End file.
